Eyes Clouded By Love
by Telpelindewen
Summary: Love there must be things more stable than love. What will happen when Iron Town's complete and Ashitaka takes San with him back to his home village? And why are the kodama following them when they're supposed to be gone...
1. Chapter 1

****

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

.·¤**¤·.Eyes Clouded By Love.·¤**¤·.

¤ By: Telpelindewen ¤

¤ Chapter One ¤

"Ashitaka you know how much I care for you."

"Yakkul and I will try and visit as often as I can."

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

"Ashitaka stay and help us rebuild the great city we once had. Help us fortify iron town again." Eboshi said with one of those alarming smiles. She waved to some women and 
    
    "I will…on one condition."
    "What is that young warrior?"

"That for every blade of grass that you cover you must plant a tree as well." 

She laughed loud and bright [for a lady with a severed hand anyway]. "You're serious about this aren't you?"

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

It's been 3 years since Ashitaka left his village in the east; it's been two years since the great forest spirit died, and six months since Ashitaka last saw San in the reborn forest. Iron town is almost complete, and the forest almost regrown. Except without a forest spirit there is nothing to help the trees grow healthy and steady. Many fall over when gaining height – and there are many bare areas where trees once lived. 

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

"Ashitaka! Don't leave now… we need you to help us with the start of iron town's forge." A very pregnant Toki pleaded.

"Toki, you will be fine under Lady Eboshi's eye, and I haven't seen San for a half of a year." He went into his hut to get Yakkul's saddle and briddle. 

"Toki, let him go. You can see how much he misses her. The longing in his eyes to leave gets stronger everyday." Seamy a new iron town female persuaded her.

"Okay, Ashitaka we will tell Lady Eboshi for you that you will be taking leave for a while. I hope that you return." They walked Yakkul to the gate as Ashitaka got a bag or rice for food. 

"Wow, Ashitaka, that's enough rice for two weeks. I hope that's not how long you'll be gone." Seamy commented.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone, maybe longer than two weeks. It's been a while since I've left Iron Town. It's not my home, so I don't plan to stay forever." With that he held onto Yakkul's horn and swung onto his back and into his saddle. As he galloped off he shot an arrow near Lady Eboshi's window that usually signaled that he was leaving. 

No one ever knew each time that he left if he would indeed return to Iron Town.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

FUSSSSZOOM WOBBLE WOBBLE

An Arrow struck the roof outside Lady Eboshi's window and then fell to the roof bellow. 

Lady Eboshi was sitting drinking her tea with the remaining lepers when the arrow struck. "See you sometime Ashitaka, and thank you for all your help." She whispered to herself. But outside Seamy waited to be let it to tell the news to her leader. 

"I'd like to see milady please." Seamy announced to Gonza.

"Her ladyship wishes not to be disturbed." Gonza replied trying to be manly.

"Oh move over will ya!" Toki shouted at him. "Seamy you have to learn that these men are such babies and they always pretend to be strong and manly; but between us and the rest of the women in Iron Town we all know that they aren't. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay Toki." Seamy said.

"Hey wait a minute that's not true! We are just as brave as you women are." Gonza's pride was obviously wounded.

"Oh, Gonza will you just let them through!" Lady Eboshi yelled, "All that ruckus is giving me a headache." 

And with that Seamy and Toki pushed past Gonza and entered the tent where Lady Eboshi and the lepers sat drinking their tea. [of course not without sticking their tongues out at him first].

"Lady Eboshi! We came to tell you that Ashitaka has left, and we don't know if he's coming back but he took enough rice to feed an army." Seamy blurted out and then blushed before being permitted to speak.

"I already know this, but thank you for telling me. Seamy, I don't want you to think of Iron Town is anything like that Tatara Ba because I would really hate that. This place is where you are treated fairly. I want you to speak whenever you want and don't be afraid to be assertive."

"Yes, milady. I will try, it's just so different from Tatara Ba." Seamy said shyly.

"Yes I know that, I also have to find you a husband. Usually when I bring women here I have contracts of marriage for them, but I didn't have time to find one for you so if you have anyone in mind then tell me and I'll see what I can do."

"Oh! Goody! Come Seamy we're gonna go man shopping. I'll show you all of the available bachelors around. Common now!" Toki grabbed Seamy by the wrist and dragged her down the steps of the garden plateau. 

"Oh dear." Lady Eboshi sighed.

"What was that milady?" 

"Nothing Gonza."

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

It would take one whole day to get to San's hideout where she lived with her two siblings. Who last time he checked had found other wolves for mates. But that was six months ago and they could have changed even more by now. Ashitaka missed not only San, but his village more than ever. He wanted to visit but knew that it would go against their laws. Kaya would be almost sixteen years old. This made them about five years apart. It was just about spring in the west and soon it would be San's birthday as well. 

"Common Yakkul, it's almost dark and then we'll rest. I promise only a little further." 

Ashitaka always pushed a little bit more when visiting San. He wanted to see her. Wanted to see if she had changed. The last time he was there she was letting her hair grow and it was around her shoulder length. Ashitaka himself had decided to keep his hair short considering it would be in his face all the time otherwise. 

"Okay Yakkul, lets settle down here for the night." He took the saddle and bridle off knowing that Yakkul wouldn't go anywhere. 

Instead of rolling out a blanket and pillow he like to sleep on leaves on the ground more than a comfortable bed. This was Princess Mononoke's influence. Yakkul decided to graze on the grass as Ashitaka cooked the rice in a stone pot he had brought along. Ashitaka stared off into the night of the beginning of the reborn forest. Everything was peaceful and smelled wonderful. He loved the forest just as much as he loved everything else. He had started to develop the name the Warrior of Courage. He didn't know why but it did make sense when you looked back about two years ago. 

"Yakkul, come rest." Ashitaka laid among the leaves that he piled for himself and Yakkul. Yakkul came over and laid stretched out along Ashitaka's body for warmth. They fell asleep there till sometime before dawn.

"Look the boy is almost here." Mune said as he was on of Moro's godlike sons. They rarely left the forest, but they had smelt a scent that wasn't human nor animal from a mile away. While their sister slept in the cave that overlooked the forest they went out together to see where the scent led them. It was Ashitaka and he was sleeping. 

"Should we tell San?" Nuke asked as he looked from a far at the boy who became man since they last saw him.   
Nuke was the other wolf that Moro sired along with Mune.

"No, let him surprise her. She would be pleased either way." They decided to stay and watch over the man that their sister liked so much. Yakkul saw them from a distance, but he was friends with the wolves and knew that they would watch and protect them. So he let his guard down and slept.

It was an hour till dawn when Yakkul awoke and rustled to get up. He finally maneuvered enough to get up and pull on Ashitaka's hair to wake him up as well. 

The wolves were still sitting upon the ledge watching the man awake and put his things away. Ashitaka got his saddle ready and placed it Yakkul's back just as the wolves stood up. He saw them above the rim of the saddle. He froze and nodded his head towards the wolves who nodded their heads in return.

"Common Yakkul, let's go!" Yakkul's hoofs were flying down the path into the forest that only he had dared to go into since the rebirth.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Moro stood on a cliff above the forest. Higher then where San was_. Momma! Momma! I miss you so much. I want you to come back. You only got that damn woman's arm. But I'm glad she was in much pain. I can't be an enemy with her though because I saved her life and now she owes me a favor. Momma! Where are you going? _

Moro turned away and smiled as she trotted away.

__

Momma! Where are you going! Come back!

San got up and followed Moro down the path. The path was a blinding light where she could only see a shadow. It looked like a girl along with a crystal dagger. Moro was trotting away from San and laughing the whole time. 

__

Momma! Come back please. 

GASP, PANT, PANT.

"Another nightmare San?" Mune asked licking her face.

"We tried to wake you. Was it the same dream?" Nuke asked.

"Yeah, I can't take it anymore. I hate that Momma won't talk to me. I know it's really her, but I wonder if it's a game she's playing." San was still breathing pretty heavily. 

"Go back to sleep Princess, you will have a visitor come tomorrow, and it's the first day of Spring." Moon said tucking her back in her fur bed.

"Mmmm… that's nice." San mumbled already have asleep.

"Yakkul only a little bit more boy. That's it. See that cliff that's where San lives. Common a little bit further. Look we beat dawn. So now we can surprise her." Yakkul came to a sudden halt as two wolves blocked their path to the caves where San lay rest. 

"What do you want here stranger?" The smaller of the two asked. 

"I am…"

"Let him pass he is no stranger. That is Ashitaka and Yakkul." Mune came out of the shadows. 

"Good morning to you Mune, and I see that you have children already. Fine looking pups they are." The two wolves moved out of the way pleased by his comments. 

"We thank you Ashitaka and that you are no stranger. We have heard the story of how you helped our Princess those years ago." It was too dark to see the color of the wolves fur so Ashitaka nodded his head, and handed them his bag of rice, and then dismounted off of Yakkul who was prancing with delight. 

Ashitaka peeked into the dark cave just to see San sleeping softly. She made some noises as if in distress. Ashitaka went to step towards her when Nuke stood up and walked over to him. 

"She's been having a nightmare this past month. It's been getting worse." 

"What are they of?" Ashitaka asked.

"Our mother and a path out of the forest, otherwise we can't figure the rest of it out." He replied sadly. 

"I will let her sleep then." Ashitaka took his supplies and leaned them against the inside wall of the cave. He could see they had running water through one of the cave walls. 

He walked towards San bent down and looked at her sleeping face. He could see dark circles starting to form under her eyes.

"Oh San." He wisped away a strand of hair that was covering her face and then stood back up to walk towards Nuke who was watching the forest outside of the cave on the cliff overlooking the new forest. 

"Ashitaka, I can smell you anywhere." Mune's mate said without turning around. [Nuke followed behind]

"I hope that I smell good and I don't have a stench that is foul to the nose." Ashitaka replied with a smile, glad to be with the animals he missed. 

"That's the strange thing my friend, you do not smell human, and yet you don't smell like an animal either. You have your own smell, but I'm glad you're here… San doesn't smile too much anymore and you can help with that. She always is happy when you're around." Nuke turned around to go look at San the sleeping princess. The noises of distress had stopped and she was sleeping peacefully. 

"Can we go talk to the human?" Inispa asked. She was Mune's young daughter. She was a shiny white. Her mother who was Juven has blue bright fur – the only wolf fit for a god. Mune had two young pups, and Nuke had yet to find a mate. Mune's pup's were all white and named Natsumi and Inispa. Except for one of the pups was all black. Their names are Gyro. They were all much more intelligent than their parents, and this was Moro's gene's that influenced intelligence.

"No, he travels hard to get here in one day. So, let him rest a bit and when he approaches you then… you can talk all you want." The nodded and watched as their princess started to make distressful noises again. 

__

Momma no! Come back please! San was talking in her sleep.
    
    Ashitaka turned around when he heard San's distressful sounds. He walked over to her as dawn broke over the horizon and sat down beside her. She stopped moving and in her sleep she started to smell the air. Something had boggled her. A smell so familiar, yet not at all.

"Ashitaka…" She sighed in her sleep. 

He smiled and then stood up to leave her in peace. Just as he was about to turn away something grabbed his ankle like a snare in the jungle. 

"Where do you think you're going stranger?" San was awake and smiling. He turned around smiling as well that was until San flipped his ankle so that he landed on his but next to her on the ground. 

"Ouch, San, be gentle." He started to laugh. "Common, it's time to get up."

"How long have you been here?" San asked rising to her feet. 

"Only since…" San stood up in the light and Ashitaka could finally see her from head to toe. She had become even more beautiful. Her hair was down to her waist - it was in a tight braid, and she had become taller too. Thank god he had as well; otherwise she would have been taller than him. 

"What are you staring at Ashitaka?" San glanced behind her.

"San you have changed over these last six months." He looked at her appreciatingly.

"Well then so have you, but only my appearance has changed and not my actual self." 

"But what of these dreams you have. You don't seem to be sleeping normally." He pressed the pad of his thumb under her eye where a dark circle was forming.

"It's nothing." And before he could ask her more she grabbed his wrist to take him outside to meet all of the wolf pups. "Ashitaka I want you to meet my whole family."

They gathered around and sat before him. 

" Mune's pups are Inispa, and Natsumi. But I don't see Gyro anywhere. He should be the easiest to remember because he's all black." San was glancing around for Gyro.

"Hey they're gorgeous pups." Ashitaka looked on to the wolves and smiled. They were all gorgeous, some with tints of blue or silver. 

The baby pups decided to approach Ashitaka, and so he and San sat there for a while talking to San's family while some of them tried playing with Ashitaka.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

"Okay Seamy. I've rounded up all the present bachelors here in Iron Town. They're all standing in a line to see you!" Toki was overly excited.

"Toki you should be resting, not running around with that stomach of yours." Seamy was a little embarrassed. She was scared that no man would want to be her husband. "Toki I'm not sure that I want to do this anymore."

"Why Seamy? You're downright beautiful, you have nothing to worry about." Toki starting telling her about all the different bachelors but she wasn't paying attention. She had stopped to look inside the blacksmith shop where there were tons of men filing out the brand new iron. All the men had wives, and they were kind to give them water whenever they were taking a brake from the iron works. It was time for that brake because every man had water dripping down their throats, well except for one. 

He kept on working and refused water from any woman.

"Toki come back here a second." Seamy whispered fiercely. 

"What?" Toki was confused.

"Who is that man in the forge there?" She said looking at the blacksmith without water.

"Oh him, he's a grump. You don't want anything to do with him." Toki turned thinking that they were finished when Seamy pulled on her wrist.

"Toki, tell me who he is! Please."

"Alright, alright his name is Beau Osaka. He's been here for I don't know how long, but he's pretty much a loner." Toki looked at Seamy's face which was full of sympathy.

"Is he married?" She asked hopefully at Toki.

"Hmmm… you like him don't you!" Toki danced around "You like him, you like him!"

"Toki please, shhhh. I haven't even met the guy………So, is he married?" She asked 

"Well, he was married once before. But then the wife decided he was too boring and grumpy so she left him and was married in another town to a different man. He wasn't exactly happy that he was being divorced by a woman so he's not exactly friendly to women any longer.

"So when do they have breaks? Well days off I mean." Seamy was concocting a plan.

"Well they can take a break and all that whenever they want. I think you should try to talk to him." Toki was trying to boast her confidence. 

"Thanks Toki, I'll talk to you later!" Seamy ran off.

"Oh boy." She rounded the corner. "Okay guys never mind I think Seamy found a husband. Sho! Go back to work."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Murmured a disappointed crowd of men.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

DISCLAIMER

All the characters appearing in **Princess Mononoke** are copyright of someone else. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters in **Eyes Clouded By Love** are the creations and the property of **Telpelindewen.** Even if they are out of character.

BLAH!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

****

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

.·¤**¤·.Eyes Clouded By Love.·¤**¤·.

¤ By: Telpelindewen ¤

¤ Chapter Two ¤

"Well what do you think?" San asked Ashitaka of the new addition to her family.

"They are great." Ashitaka replied without enthusiasm. 

"Ashitaka what is wrong?" San could see the longing in his eyes for something unknown.

"I miss _my_ family." He told her and stopped. They were overlooking the forest.

"What, do you mean Iron Town?" She asked hoping that she was wrong.

"No. The village that Yakkul told you about a couple of months ago." Ashitaka glanced at the grazing red elk.
    
    "Tell me about your home Ashitaka." 

"It's not my home anymore." And that was all he said as he walked away.

"Oh, Ash, wait will you." He slowed down and turned around back towards her, "I could find out everything from Yakkul if I wanted to, but I would rather hear it from you." She looked at him as he glanced away.

"So then ask Yakkul." Yakkul pranced over at the sound of his name, and as Ashitaka walked towards the caves he starting talking to San.

__

Something you wanted to ask Princess? Yakkul could not speak like the wolves, but San could still understand him. 

"No, I was going to ask Ashitaka about his village, but he would not speak of it." She looked at the boy who had become man in the last six months.

__

He misses his village a lot, more than ever, but being with you makes him a lot happier. He might not tell you now but eventually, if you give him time, he will tell you everything. Yakkul went to go back grazing.

"Yakkul, everything…?" San drifted off.

__

There is much that I did not tell you before about Ashitaka and his original hometown.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

It was into the second week and at night the next time Ashitaka or San would bring up his village of the past. All the wolves and Yakkul were sleeping as Ashitaka woke early. It was unusual that San didn't have a nightmare that night, or the night before. He glanced to where San was sleeping and saw that she was grasping the crystal dagger that he had given her before the forest spirit died. He moved his blanket on top of the snoring princess. Then he got up and went towards the end of the cave that over looked the forest. 

When he was out in the open he threw her arms out wide and took in a fresh breath of the dawn's warmth. Ashitaka soon found that he wasn't alone as San placed her arms around him from behind. 

"What wakes you so early princess?" Ashitaka whispered into her ear, and he felt the shiver go through her spine. 

"I hate it when you call me princess Ashitaka. But to answer your question I don't know. I just awoke earlier than usual, without the nightmare." She turned towards him, "But how about you… you were awake before me. What woke you so early?" 

"I've been thinking…" He stopped.

"Ash, please don't tell me you're leaving already." San's smile and good morning was ruined before it had even started. 

"I am… but I want you to come with me." He looked at San's startled expression.

"I refuse to live with those human slime balls! I will not go near Iron Town." San crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Who said anything about Iron Town? What about my village?" He didn't need to see her expression to know what it would be. 

"Ashitaka…" San began with doubt.

"Don't answer me yet San; I want you to think about it. It would just be for a little while." He held out his arms to her. 

She walked into the warmth that he offered so early in the morning. "Ashitaka, I don't think that I could leave this forest. But will you tell me about your village?" He nodded.

"In the mornings the dawns are equal with the sunsets. The horizon like a crystal rainbow, or like the colors of your dagger. There is crystal stone everywhere and green grass and trees as far as the eyes can see. All the creatures live in harmony, and we awake to the wise woman's hymns. You can see your breath like a silver sheath, and an echo in the valley like a war drum's silent beat."

And so Ashitaka told San of his land where he grew up, and they talked until noon where then they played games with the pups. 

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

CLING CLING! The break for the blacksmiths bell chimed twice for the next shift of men that would work for a week. The men that got off were greeted by their wives or children. But Beau just looked for a nice clean bench to plop down on. He watched as all the men and women left hand in hand, and he wished that he had a wife to bring him water and love.

But he didn't know that a certain woman was watching him from a distance. She had a bucket of water in her hands to bring around to the men who had just gotten off a shift, and she was planning to talk to Beau. 

"Hey there, would you like some water?" Seamy approached with a happy smile, being careful not to trip.

"No, I'll get some for myself." Beau didn't look up. He did see her watching from a distance and saw her looking the day before, and the day before that, and even the day before that. She was the new Tatara Ba woman that Lady Eboshi had brought in without a marriage contract. She was more beautiful than most of the women there, which should have given her a husband in a hurry.

"Well since I'm right here with the water why don't you take it from me?" Seamy didn't know how to talk to the stubborn man.

"I said no." He still didn't look up, but said it a little bit more fiercely.

"Oh come on it's not like I poisoned it or anything." She was getting annoyed.

"What part of no don't you understand?! Stop pushing I don't want the fucking water." He was looking at her eye to eye now, and wished that he hadn't. She was more beautiful than from a distance, and soft looking. 

"I'm s-sorry." She backed away in a hurry and bowed her head. It looked like she could have had tears in her eyes. Seamy left the bucket behind. Each woman at Iron Town had their own bucket with their names painted on it. If Seamy had remembered this then she wouldn't have left her bucket behind. Beau felt extremely sorry for his rude and obnoxious ways as she ran off with her head bowed like she would cry. 

"I really am becoming a harsh and mean man." He looked at her bucket, rolled his eyes and than drank the water in it. He smiled as he thought how he wanted to see her again, so he would make her come retrieve the bucket instead of returning it.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

She ran towards the corner of Iron Town, which was a lush garden filled with vegetables and fruits. She sat down on her favorite bench by the water. 

__

Where did I go wrong, stupid men. Why wouldn't he take the water. I'd better get water for Gonza's Ox, it's almost feeding time… then aloud "Damn!" and she got up to stamp her foot, "Shit I forgot it!"

"My, my you are more rambunctious than I thought, and here I thought that you were a soft woman with a fragile heart." Lady Eboshi stood behind Seamy with an umbrella in her hands.

"Soft maybe not, but a fragile heart yes milady." Seamy bowed her head.

"Don't worry Seamy… he'll come around soon." Lady Eboshi winked and Seamy blushed.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.
    
    It was the day after Seamy and Beau's introduction that Ashitaka woke to find himself awaken late and hours past dawn. He was alone except for Yakkul. He looked around and found many packaged items wrapped in leaves. There were many foods and a blanket. Ashitaka walked outside to where he found an all blue tinted wolf. She was Juven, Mune's mate. 

"Hello Ashitaka, if you don't remember me from the last time I saw you." She spoke quickly.

"Hello Juven and fine pups you've mothered. Um… where is San?" He looked around.

"She's in the creek with all the pups while Mune and Nuke look around the forest. There was surpassingly a spotting of a Kodama. But it's to be a false jest."

Ashitaka waited for San to return to the caves. All he could do was wonder about the wrapped packages in front of his bed.

"Hah! Yeah right! Oh I love you guys." Ashitaka could hear San's voice carrying laughter as she entered the cave. She was soaked to the bone, but wearing dry clothes. She had a bone in her hand used as a comb. She walked over to Ashitaka who patted the ground beside him. He took the comb from her and started untangling the knots from her hair.

"San…" he paused combing, "what of these packages you have here?"

"I thought it would be obvious by now… I'm going with you to visit the Amishi."

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

DISCLAIMER

All the characters appearing in **Princess Mononoke** are copyright of someone else. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters in **Eyes Clouded By Love** are the creations and the property of **Telpelindewen.** Even if they are out of character.

BLAH!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

****

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

.·¤**¤·.Eyes Clouded By Love.·¤**¤·.

¤ By: Telpelindewen ¤

¤ Chapter Three ¤
    
    Ashitaka dropped the brush that he had been using for San's tangled hair, "WHAT?" He asked her hopefully. Hoping that he hadn't heard wrong.

"Now I know you heard me Ash, I'm going with you on this… journey to your village, but I have a few conditions."

"What are they?" He was smiling now knowing that he wouldn't go on his journey alone.

"One, I want to bring two of the pups with us, and two… we are coming back aren't we?" She asked looking around at him, not having any idea what his reply would be.

"Of course we are, Iron Town isn't my home, and nether is that village anymore. I don't think I'm even allowed to go back dead or alive… but the rules have never stopped me before."

"Okay then… it's a deal, let's get some sleep." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Um… Seamy where in the world is your bucket?" Toki looked around for it in her hut.

"I dunno…" Seamy refused to make eye contact.

"Seamy, what happened to your bucket?" Toki looked at Seamy who winced.

She looked at Toki sheepishly, "I… lost it?"

"It's okay but I want to know what happened to it."

Seamy had tears in her eyes, "Oh it was awful Toki! He wouldn't take the water, even though I had brought it and it was my day off and now I feel helpless and I don't have my bucket and…"

"Whoa, Seamy, slow down. Tell me what happened." Toki and Seamy sat on the metal bench.

So Seamy told Toki about how she left her bucket with the mean man.

"So why don't you go get it back?"

"I don't want to, he was mean and well, I think I really like him."

"You really are something! What about if I go retrieve it for you?" 

"You would do that for me?! Wait a minute… are you going to say something to him?" Seamy looked accusingly at Toki.

"Me? Why in the world would I do anything like that?" She turned away towards the blacksmith's hut where Beau was holding a metal horseshoe in the fire. 

"Hello there Beau!" Toki leaned against the wall.

"What do you want Toki? I'm not up to favors today." He didn't have to look up to know that there was a girl in the bushes looking at them both. 

"Why! You're smiling. You should do it much more often it makes you look much younger. Why are you smiling anyway?" Toki was looking at him.

"You can tell your friend, in the bushes there, that if she wants her bucket she'll have to come get it herself." He pointed to the bucket which he picked up and took three mighty gulps from it.

Seamy who had been watching this whole thing was furious that he wouldn't give Toki her bucket back and that he was purposely tantalizing her with drinking from it.

"So, what do you think of her Beau?" Toki looked at Seamy who had come out of the bushes and stood with her arms crossed.

"Well I think she's gorgeous, but I'm not looking for a wife."

"Yeah, but she's not Hemsi, Beau. She likes you."

"Yeah I can tell. But I'm not interested." He turned away.

__

Liar, Toki thought.

"So what do you say that you give the bucket back to her.

"No I rather like the bucket, and besides she's looks cute when she's mad." He winked at Toki.

"I am not cute, and I am not mad I'm furious! Why won't you give me the bucket back?" Seamy finally approached listening to the conversation the whole time. All the other black smiths started to listen in to what was happening, especially with the two most beautiful women at their presence. 

"Because you never asked for it back." He looked like he outsmarted her.

"Well may I have it back than." She asked her face red.

"I'll think about it then." He said and went back to his work.

"Oh I don't think so!" Toki took Seamy's bucket and handed it to her while his back was turned and then she took the water and threw it on him storming out with a laughing Toki. All the men were laughing at the steamed Beau. It's looked as if he had met his match.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Nox caelum foveo

Amare vestis inhalo membrana

Amare contages

Amare coma sub sol

Foveo ita beneficium

Abnocto

Nunquam permitto eternus

TRANSLATES AS:

The night sky warmth

Like a blanket breathing upon my skin

A lovers touch

Like the rays beneath the sun

A warmth so right

All through the night

Never let it end

Ashitaka woke to someone's beautiful singing voice. It was still dark outside, but when he reached out his arm for San she wasn't in her usual resting spot. He sat up quickly to look around and didn't see her. 

The voice came back again and sang with a melody so sweet to the sway of the trees, almost as if it were helping them grow. He wanted to fall back asleep to the soft tune but he didn't want to sleep without San by his side.

He found her by the river under which the caves overlooked. It had a silver gleam to it from the moon. San was playing with the rippled in the water. Ashitaka watched from a distance and listened to her beautiful voice. The lyrics were strange to him though as though he had heard the tune before but not the words. Ashitaka stepped out into the open where then San paused but when she recognized his scent she kept singing and then held out her hand to him. He took it to where she sat down and he sat with her. He leaned his head against her and almost fell asleep to her voice when Gyro, the all black pup started howling. San smiled.

"San I love your song, but you should be sleeping. A princess needs her beauty sleep ya know." Ashitaka wanted the dark circle to go away under her eyes.

"I can't sleep… I'm afraid to sleep. I don't want to sleep with that nightmare in my head." She placed her head in her hands.

Ashitaka took San in his arms and carried her back to the cave where he sat down with her in his arms. He placed her in between Inispa, Natsumi, and Gyro. They didn't awaken with her weight, and so she fell asleep straight away.

__

'San I worry over you. What if Moro is trying to tell you something?' Ashitaka wondered to himself. He then laid down and slept…

__

Oh Ashitaka you are a smart boy aren't you? I think that you would be good for my young and now growing San. She's beautiful and now getting old enough to leave the forest whenever she wants. I know that she doesn't want to leave the forest with you but then again she likes you just as much to leave. Oh I'm rambling to a human, what on Earth is wrong with me now. Tell San to listen, to just listen. And then Moro disappeared down a long winding road that glittered gold. 

Then Ashitaka heard the song again the one that San had been singing earlier that evening over looking the beautiful trees with their glistening leaves. But this time there were different words. 

__

Sequi vester illac

As verus carminis

Moth ad flamma

Promitto tempus fugit

Flamma ad moth

Paulisper mundus degero vester ab

Translate as:

Follow your path

To the right melody

Moth to the flame

Let time fly

Flame to the moth

While the world pass you by

He awoke knowing that as soon as he put San back to sleep that she had waken yet again for the song in his sleep was hers and only hers. The songs were song in an old Latinal language (or Latin for short). San was waiting with Gyro and one of the other white pups ready and waiting to leave for their journey of faith

She winked, "Common Ashitaka lets go." She hopped up on the white wolf and pointed to Yakkul. "Is he coming?"

Ashitaka looked over at Yakkul who just looked back at him confused. "Yes, I'm sure he'd like to go back to his homeland, wouldn't you boy?"

Gyro saw that his cousin was able to have a rider and when he didn't he wined at Yakkul who would have Ashitaka for a rider.
    
    "I think that he wants you to ride him Ash." San commented at Gyro's wine.

"Oh well alright then. I would love to, but Yakkul you'll just have to follow okay?" Ashitaka hopped onto the all black wolf's back and whistled to Yakkul. "Don't worry Moon, Nuke, we'll take good care of them!" Ashy shouted to them as they rode off.

"It should only take us three or four days to reach the village of the Amishi people." Ashitaka looked forward to the journey. And San only nodded as she watched the forest behind her, her home, disappear as they rode on towards the sunrise. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    "You really hurt his arm Seamy!" Toki was talking to Seamy a day after the 'accidental' sweep of the water bucket. "He works as a black smith so when you poured water over his gloves no one had any other gloves and he had to work the hot iron in the wet gloves…"

Seamy was looking down as if she were feeling bad and then she looked up, "I don't care that pig! He was horrible. I wish you never told Lady Eboshi that I was interested in him. Cause now I'm not!" 

"Um… I never did tell Lady Eboshi that you like him. Anyway! Tonight we're having a little ceremony for my baby." Toki patted her swollen stomach, "I want you to come and dress nicely; that new silk kimono thing is really nice!" Toki ran off hopping along with her stomach in her hands.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

DISCLAIMER

All the characters appearing in **Princess Mononoke** are copyright of someone else. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters in **Eyes Clouded By Love** are the creations and the property of **Telpelindewen.** Even if they are out of character.

BLAH!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

****

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

.·¤**¤·.Eyes Clouded By Love.·¤**¤·.

¤ By: Telpelindewen ¤

¤ Chapter Four ¤

Seamy went back to pick out that new kimono that Eboshi had bought for her and several of the new girls as well. She put it on an hour before the ceremony started and decided to walk to the river to fill her bucket. She went there and squatted down on her toes to lean over the water. Seamy grabbed a handful and washed her face, as the water droplets slicked off her face she glanced into the water at her shiny and almost transparent reflection. Just as she did she saw a shadow above her reflection but she didn't know who it was.

"Is the water cold?" The voice was gruff almost disguised.

"Um… I'm not sure…" Seamy was about to turn around to she about her visitor.

"Well let me know okay?" And with that he pushed her in the water, which was absolutely freezing, and all she heard was laughter from the shore. When she looked out it was no one else but Beau. He had decided to take revenge on her by not throwing the water on her but throwing her on the water. He held his bandaged arm while laughing.

Seamy was furious and he and his pals walked away. They all headed back towards their huts.

Seamy was mad that he had ruined her new kimono, well the only nice one she ever had. 

She got out of the water and stormed off wet towards the direction of the blacksmith living huts. She found the one with no homey figures and nothing at all around it and figured it to be the lonely man's home.

She stormed in on him getting dressed but he had pants on and putting on a tee shirt with his bandaged arm. When she came in he was shocked.

"Don't you ever knock?" He turned his well muscled back on her.

"You ruined my new kimono!" She was hell on wheels mad.

"So, you ruined my hands, but I'm not complaining about it." With his back turned he shrugged.

"Yeah but you deserved it!" Seamy thought she had him there.

"And so did you." He sat down trying to do the buttons on his shirt but couldn't with his bandaged hands.

"Oh you're an ass. I bet those arms don't even hurt." Seamy walked over to him and moved his hands aside so that she could button his shirt for him. And he tried to move her away. 

"I can do it myself." Beau said stubbornly.

"Oh and a fine job you were doing too!" Seamy kept on buttoning until she had the last one finished. 

When she was done he looked up at her face that was covered in the fire light, "Uhh… thanks."

"Wait - I want to see you hands. I think that you're over reacting." Seamy took his arm in her grasp and started to unravel the bandage. She had the first one undone and saw a little crust of blood on the bandage. When she saw it she gasped. It was searing red all the way to the wrists. It had white puffs that hurt unless moisturized every thirty minutes and red welts that sometimes spurted blood if not wrapped tightly. The burns had come when he couldn't use wet gloved on a hot stove hot enough to cook iron.

Seamy felt absolutely horrible that she caused such pain, and she sat down beside Beau on his bed. "Oh my god Beau I'm so sorry."

"Over reacting huh?" He sighed and started to reach for the cream that the town doctor had given him.

"No wait let me do it." She grabbed the jar that was slightly out of his reach and opened it. It smelled pretty awful. A lot like tea tree oil of Africa. She started to gently touch his skin and he sucked in his breath from the coldness and pain at the same time that he received. She applied it to all the welts and then wrapped new bandages around his hands. He winced along the way but tried to hide it. But she wrapped to many around his hands so that now he couldn't move his fingers at all. Beau looked up at her and saw how beautiful she really was. She had dark black hair, and bright blue eyes. He on the other hand was blonde hair with blue eyes. He was embarrassed to be thinking about her and saw that he couldn't move his hands.

"Oh now look I can't move at all." He was of course teasing her, but Seamy was too distraught that she had caused so much agonizing pain and her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm really sorry." And she ran out of his hut not noticing that he was smiling the whole time. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    Ashitaka was sitting by the campfire. Gyro had proven to be a very strong and brave pup. He had a feisty personality as one of the two boys in the clan of pups. The other wolf was Inispa. They were now cuddled up by the fire snoozing with the grazing Yakkul.

The two humans were laying on the grass in the field across from the fire away from light so that they could see the stars. They were about an arm length away from each other in a knee deep green grass field. It was good for hay but no one had claimed it. 

Ashitaka had his bow and arrow laying another arms length away, for they had come across a bear today but it hadn't disturbed them so they moved on without harming it. 

They were talking now about the different stories in the sky about the stars that they had heard growing up. San's of course were about the many previous wolves, and Ashitaka's with the humans of his kind. San told her stories with calm, and Ashitaka was a storyteller for sure. He told every detail and beautiful details at that. He described everything from pin point to pin point and it made all his storied sound superb.

When they had finished telling about Ariboshi, Mininko, and Tomhio, San turned on her side and fingered the lily by her side.

"Ash…" He turned and looked at her, "Why didn't I die when the forest spirit did?" She looked up at him who stretched his arm along the grass towards San's fingers.

"All that matters is that you're alive now." He grabbed her wrist and felt her pulse there. It was going good and strong, and he sighed. He picked the lily out of the grass and tucked it behind San's hair and above her ear. She scooted closer to Ashitaka so that her head was upon his chest and her arm strung across his middle as well. She was listening to the beat of his heart. Yakkul came over and became their pillow and warmth through the night. 

Across the field Gyro and Inispa sat with their heads alert watching the man and woman sitting in the grass. They looked at the green glistening grass that shined in the moonlight. They all had a pang in their hearts about leaving the forest but the new adventure a head was just as exciting to cover the hurt. 

"They are so in love." Inispa said aloud.

"Ya they so are." Gyro was tired and being siblings he rested his head on top of hers. "How is San gonna make wolf puppies?" Gyro asked.

"She can't she'll have to have human children." Inispa said sadly, "Although I wouldn't mind having another cousin around. I wonder if she'll marry that man, you can see that she cares for him."

San looked up at her snoring Ashitaka. He was so cute, with his chocolate brown hair quietly flowing in the breeze and his eyes closed with his chin resting on his chest. His voice had deepened and his hair had grown longer, he had also developed some muscular form over the past six months at iron town. San got jealous whenever he talked about the woman from Iron Town. She was afraid that one day he would find some woman and move away from the forest forever. Away from his true home, away from her. 

"Oh Ash if only you could stay in the forest forever. I know that the pups would love to have you around too." San lowered her eyes almost to a sleep and Ashitaka (not really asleep at all) opened one eye and looked down at her smiling and then closed it again as if he had never heard a thing. He knew she cared. She truly cared.

·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

They awoke with laziness the next morning. They had for once slept past the rising sun and into late morning. All five of them stretched and headed for the river near by for breakfast. When San touched the water with her toe she shivered with the coldness of it. It was horribly cold, and San would realize this a few minutes later when Ashitaka threw her in laughing. The wolves pushed Ashitaka in and then jumped in playfully with the two humans. It was too freezing for too much enjoyment. So they all got out and the two humans changed their clothes and headed on their way. Past the apple tree groves where little green spots were starting to sprout from the tree tops, and the oranges glistening brightly in the sunshine. They all looked ripe and ready to eat, so Ashitaka and San grabbed a few to put in their back pack. Yakkul galloped along with the two wolves that carried San and Ashitaka. Gyro's silky fur was an ebony delight, and Inispa's an ivory gleam. They only had a day's ride ahead of them and a day of changing scenery till they reached the village of the legendary Amishi people.

Sometime in mid afternoon the wolves started walking and San and Ashitaka had conversation since that morning. 

"Ashitaka what are you going to say? I thought that you weren't allowed back in the village?" San looked concerned for her warrior.

"Well I know that their laws forbid it, so I think I'll go under some other name, even though they all know me any way. I can't wait to see everyone again." Ashitaka looked onwards towards the hills ahead.

"Tell me what you're name will be Ashy? Tell me about the people you want to see so badly." San was interested and needed the conversation for the boring afternoon ahead.

"Well I'm not sure about the name but I thought that maybe Spedeo sounded good. As for the people I want to see everyone! It's been three years. The wise woman, Puniker, Hunslow, Youki, and especially Princess Kaya." 

San looked down, _he had a girl than?_ She thought disappointingly. I hope that she isn't there. She held onto the crystal dagger that Ashitaka had given her and looked down at it. It was so beautiful with all the colors in the rainbow combined in one little stone. They then entered a field full of flowers and a few watch towers overhead. Ashitaka told the wolves that they could go stay in the forest for they were approaching the village soon, but the wolves agreed to stay with them the entire time. And so they walked onwards towards the village of the Amishi people. "San I want you and the pups to wait in the woods over their, I don't think that the villagers will react kindly to wolves." San nodded in agreement and together the four of them walked into the woods.
    
    "Can I help you stranger?" A man about Ashitaka's age walked forward when Ashitaka was only a few feet from the village. He had red hair and blue eyes and was definitely not a part of the Amishi village.

"I've been traveling far, and wondered if you wouldn't mind sharing the comfort of a bed in your village for a few days?" Ashitaka was covered by his cloak so no one could recognize him even if they could now a days.

"No not at all! Come this way and I'll show you where you can sleep for the next few days." The man was nice and friendly. He held a spear made of the same crystal that was tucked beneath San's shirt. 

"Here let me take your cloak sir." The man was standing out in the open. He held out a hand when someone brushed past him in a hurry.

"Malcolm someone found a girl crepping in the woods with one of our Red Elk!" She was a young girl, about seven or so. 

On no San! Ashitaka thought to himself.

"I will accompany you to see the creeper." The man named Malcolm walked with the stranger and the young girl to the center of the village where they held a red elk and a struggling woman of beauty.

They held her tied with ropes and spears to stop her from moving.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" A firey young brunette yelled as Ashitaka reached the spears where San was being held.

"What is this mess?" She demanded.
    
    "I'm sorry your highness, but our laws state that any trespassers with stolen goods will be prosecuted.

"I don't think that she means any harm. Besides we do not follow the old Amishi laws anymore!"

__

Princess?! Ashitaka and San both thought at the same time. The young firey girl blew a wisp of hair out of her face.

Ashitaka stepped forwards. "The woman is with me."

"Oh well and who are you then sir?" The princess who had to be Kaya with her brown long hair and brown eyes asked.

So then Ashitaka, as the crowd looked on, slowly took off his cloak and gave it to the man named Malcolm. When he did the young princess gasped.

"Oh my god, it's Ashitaka!" And she jumped into his waiting arms.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

DISCLAIMER

All the characters appearing in **Princess Mononoke** are copyright of someone else. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters in **Eyes Clouded By Love** are the creations and the property of **Telpelindewen.** Even if they are out of character.

BLAH!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

****

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

.·¤**¤·.Eyes Clouded By Love.·¤**¤·.

¤ By: Telpelindewen ¤

¤ Chapter Five ¤
    
    "And I hurt his hands so badly! I feel terrible about it now Gillian!" Seamy was telling the story about how she burned Beau's hands. Toki was in the cafeteria doing her last shift of work. It would be her last considering how soon she would be due for labor. 

"Well Seamy I don't think you have anything to worry about. I don't think Beau's hands hurt anymore. They've been healing quite nicely."

Gillian was the town nurse and becoming doctor. She had short brown hair with green eyes that showed intelligence. She was also a good friend with many the women in Iron Town, and pretty young at that. Gillian also had not been proposed a marital contract on arrival. So basically Gillian and Seamy had a lot in common.

"Ok if you say so. You are the doctor." Seamy said still looking miserable.

"Well, not yet anyway." Gillian laughed, "Get some sleep Seamy. You have nothing to worry about." She shoved her outside as someone came inside with a slight burn. "Go have some fun girl! But Seamy I want you to watch out. Don't go out alone, there have been some disappearances of women lately!"

"Hey Seamy!" Karoku stepped up to her. "Have you seen Toki? She didn't show up today for Tatara Ba and there have been kidnappings lately."

"No I haven't seen her since yesterday, but don't worry Karoku, you and I both know that Toki is a very wise and hard to handle girl. So I doubt that anyone could ever kidnap her." Seamy laughed at the thought of someone trying to kidnap her friend. She could just imagine how Toki would beat them over the head with her very own fists.

"If you say so Seamy, but if you see her then send her to me right away." Then he added, "Please?"

"Sure no thing." Seamy turned towards her hut and saw a shadow leave it. Forgetting about the disappearances, she shielded her eyes to see who it was. But it was dusk and whoever it was she couldn't see them! "Hey! Get away from there! What do you think you're doing?!" Seamy went around the back to where she saw the shadow head towards. It gave her the chills when she circled back around and found nothing. So, Seamy headed inside to check out what the thief was doing in her hut. When she walked in everything looked normal except for some protruding object on her bed. It was a nicely wrapped pink box with a matching bow on it. 

Now Seamy had grown up in a town where the woman worked without water or food for days at a time. So I bet you that she had never gotten a present before now, and she was totally ecstatic for it. She leaned over her bed and ran her fingers along the silky bow that felt like the fur of a wolf's pup. She slowly opened it looking around to see if anyone was watching her. She saw that there was a note, a water petunia, and some silk material that was neatly folded. 

She looked at the material first which had golden and blue streaks along with strewn in silk flowers. It looked gorgeous and expensive. She opened the note…

__

True apologies to a beautiful and kind woman

Who's gown I ruined

Meet me by the river so I can be the first to see you in it

I promise that I won't push you in this time.

It was enclosed with Beau's handwriting, she was sure of it. It was a masculine hand that had written those words. She took out the beautiful material, which unfolded to be a kimono for dress and formal parties. 

"Oh it's beautiful." Seamy crooned to herself. She read the note over about five times before she finally placed the flower in some water and put the kimono on. She walked outside and headed towards the river where people usually cleared near dusk. When she got there, there was no one in sight. 

"I hope this isn't some joke." Seamy stated to herself, but then she heard someone shouting at someone else. She swore it sounded like Toki but all of sudden it stopped. Seamy followed to sound around the corner of this private bank to where there were lush fountains and gardens near the river's edge. There see saw three men holding a woman and one talking to the woman. They had her face near the water and every time she started to scream and curse they would stick her head under the water.

"Toki!" Seamy whispered to herself in fear for her friend. She realized that the men had kidnapped her and were holding her now while she screamed for help. "Hang in their Toki, I'll get help." Seamy thought it smart to get help before she headed in there herself. So when she turned around and started running she froze still. Standing not three feet in front of her were two malicious gray hounds as big as elks drooling and growling at her. One went for her ankles but she jumped out of the way just in time.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? An eavesdropper I suppose?" The sturdy man who had been laughing while Toki was being submerged was standing in front of her now with two other men.

"Boys get her." The man grinned evilly, "Look she's even dressed for the occasion."

Seamy darted past the three men and the all tried to grab her but they missed and she spirited towards Iron Town. Just then the dogs came towards her at a much faster speed, and this which made Seamy run faster and right into some one's chest.

She ran till her heart was about to give out and by the water in the distance she could see Beau sitting with flowers in his hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    "Ashy is it really you?" Kaya asked him with her arms around his. "I thought you were dead." Tears were brought to her eyes.

"Don't cry Kaya, you can see I'm alive and well. It's a truly long story… um… do you think that you could help my friend here." He pointed to San who was getting jealous that Ashitaka had another girl in his life. She pushed the spears away once untied and walked towards Ashitaka who was starting to be surrounded by people.

"I came here with Princess Mononoke, a dear friend of mine, and our three compainions. Yakkul you'll remember is the elk, and the two wolves in those bushes are Gyro and Inispa. All the crowd looked to see how their fair prince had found to become friends with wolves. Gyro and Inispa approached with the waiting Yakkul.

Malcolm came forward before San could reach Ashitaka and told him, "Ashitaka, you are wanted to be seen by the wise woman." Ashitaka nodded and followed Malcolm and followed with Kaya who held his hand the whole time.

"Piogi show the Princess to where Yakkul and her wolves can stay for the night!" Kaya rejoiced that her brother was home. And they headed towards the wise woman's hut.

San sadly followed the boy while Ashitaka was lead by many girls into the hut.

"Ashitaka, our young prince has returned Wise Woman." Kaya walked in first and presented her 'dead' brother.

"Ahh… let me see the boy." She was sick and near her death bed. When Ashitaka stepped into the light she smiled, "So you survived and went from boy to man? I'm impressed even though you are very lucky that we do not follow our old laws anymore and so you can not be dead to us anymore, even though you are dead you are reborn to us now!" She coughed and Ashitaka leaned near her bed while Kaya backed out of the tent.

Kaya left the tent and made sure that their guests were comfortable in their temporary home. She wanted to learn more about her brother's companion. She could learn the story of how he survived later on in the day. She walked to see that the wolves where playing together in one of the barn stalls. She steered clear not knowing if they were friendly or not. But passing by she saw someone sitting in the stall as well. It was the woman that her brother had traveled with. She was sitting in the corner holding the crystal dagger in her hands shining it in the light shining though one of the cracks in the boards.

"Hi there!" Kaya smiled to the woman who was sitting there. She gave a friendly smile and the wolves stopped playing to smell the newcomer. San was startled and when she noticed it was the beautiful girl that Ashitaka was holding hands with she didn't return the smile but kept playing with the dagger.

Kaya cleared her throat at the unfriendliness, "I see that Ashy still has the dagger that I made for him." When San heard this she wasn't too happy.

San stood up and held the dagger out to her, "Here it's yours then."

Kaya heard that the princess had a mellow and sweet voice, good for singing and she was also much taller. "Oh no I don't want it. I just wanted to have a conversation. So um… are you married?" She asked curiously.

"No, the man I want doesn't want me." She said sadly fingering the crystal.

"Oh and who wouldn't want you? Oh, you mean Ashitaka?" She said realizing the truth in her eyes. "So then who does he want?"

"You." San looked away almost with tears in her eyes. But she turned sharply when she heard the younger girl laughing at her.

"Y-y-you t-think that Ash-Ashitaka wants to m-m-m-marry me?!!!" She was laughing as San's face became tomato red with embarrassment. "Why in the world would you think that… Ashy is my brother!" Kaya starting to calm down and smiling looked at San. Who looked like a changed person. She was now more relaxed knowing that Ashitaka didn't love this other girl, but what boggled her mind was that _if Ashitaka's sister was the princess then he was the PRINCE!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"BEAU!" Seamy screamed as the two dogs chased her along with the men.

Beau saw her just as the two men grabbed her from behind and swung them on their shoulders. He stood up and ran towards Seamy, but the men took her off in another direction.

"Seamy! Oh shit." He went searching.

When they had stuffed Seamy's mouth with some dirty sock she wanted to spit out the disgusting taste. They carried her back to the camp where they held the very pregnant Toki as well.

"Seamy? Seamy! What are you doing here." Seamy gave her an exasperated look telling Toki that there was no way she could answer her.

"Oh right well…" Toki started but the man next to her slapped the back of her head which knocked her out.

And Seamy was shocked and angry at the men who had hurt her friend. So the three men took the kicking Seamy and tied her to a tree trunk just like they had with Toki. After a while she stopped fighting the bonds behind, keeping her wrists from getting loose. 

She could feel the blood rushing out of her fingers and that the bonds were too tight.

Tears rushed to her eyes when she saw her unconscious friend; she prayed that this would be the end for her friend and the baby. Seamy looked down at her soiled new kimono that Beau had bought her. _So much for that_, she thought.

Two hours had passed by when Seamy was almost asleep on the trunk. She lost all feeling in her fingers and was almost out of hope when she felt breath behind her left ear. She turned her head away as if one of the men were thinking about sexual pleasures. But soon turned back when she heard Beau's voice. He had gone for reinforcements and came back with ten of the twenty blacksmiths. He whispered into her ear and she loved the feeling of the safety that he brought for her. She turned her head back towards him just to be a little closer but he had bent his head to undo her bonds. 

Seamy tried to look like she was sleeping as Beau worked behind the trees, so that none of the five men knew what was going on. She felt the bonds become loose and two other men were working on Toki's, who had also woken and felt the breath of Karoku behind her neck. Seamy felt the bonds come off completely and flexed her fingers still in position. Beau wrapped his hands around hers and then reached around to pull the sock out of her mouth. 

"What are you going to do?" She said worringly. 

"Don't worry, the blacksmith's are very strong." Beau's voice seemed to drift further and further away.

"Please be careful Beau." Seamy whispered worried for the man she was falling so desperately in love with.

Seamy watched the men for the next half hour as none of them moved. Finally someone threw a rock from the bushes behind and it landed on one of the men's head and bounced off. 

"Aw shit what the hell was that Henry?" 

"I dunno. Go check it out." 

All of a sudden the camp was bombarded with stones of all sizes, and the fire was put out by water so that the whole camp was pitch dark. Seamy and Toki started to run in the other direction but when she turned around Toki was being dragged away by the man called Duff. He went to the nearest river edge which overlooked the water by a good 30 feet down. Duff had become crazy, you could see it in his eyes. 

"Seamy get away!" Toki yelled desperately.

"I won't leave you here with this asshole."

"Shut up bitch you're next." He walked towards the edge.

"The jerk store called me and they've sold out of you!" Toki then stomped on his instep and watched him tip backwards. When Toki thought that he would tumble over she turned around just to have her robe grabbed by the man and pulled over with him.

"TOKI!" Seamy dove and overlooked on the edge.

Toki was hanging there holding onto a gouge in the cliff. She stretched her other hand up and Seamy sighed with relief and held on to her friends hand for dear life, but she still hadn't had all the feeling return in her fingers and neither did Toki so she started to slip.

"Seamy don't let go. Whatever you do don't let go!" Toki started yelling.

Just when Seamy thought that she would let go and have to watch Toki fall to her death, Beau was at her side reaching for Toki's hand. Seamy smiled with relief that he was there to help and together they pulled her up and over the edge of the slope. 

"Well gee this was an adventure." Toki sat down on the ground as they all did and started to breath. Karoku came over with the other eight men and had them all tied with iron handcuffs that the black smiths made iron hot.

Beau and Karoku helped up the two women start walking. With Lady Eboshi running down the hill with her arm in a sling and the other holding a gun they all happily turned towards their home.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

DISCLAIMER

All the characters appearing in **Princess Mononoke** are copyright of someone else. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters in **Eyes Clouded By Love** are the creations and the property of **Telpelindewen.** Even if they are out of character.

BLAH!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

****

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

.·¤**¤·.Eyes Clouded By Love.·¤**¤·.

¤ By: Telpelindewen ¤

¤ Chapter Six ¤

"So are you telling me that Ashitaka is a… a… prince here?" San asked.

"Yes he is. If you're his girlfriend," Kaya started but saw no surprised looks from the woman of the wolves. "Then why didn't he ever tell you?"

"I dunno." San looked tired and didn't want to pursue the issue any longer. "My title is Princess Mononoke but everyone calls me San."

"Well it's nice to meet you San, I am Kaya. I hope that my brother treats you well." Kaya turned around and handed back the dagger which San tied around her neck again.

Kaya walked out just as Ashitaka walked in and hugged her. He walked… no he waltzed over to San's straw place.

"Come sleep with me in the guest house San." Ashitaka held out his hand, which she grabbed to help pull her self up. She patted the heads of the pups on her way out and walked hand in hand with Ashitaka out of the barn.

When they were outside San took a deep breath of the fresh unpolluted air. 

"Ashitaka…why didn't you tell me that you were a prince?" She looked at his happy face.

"I thought you knew." He frowned.

"How should I know?" She asked confused.

"Well you said you found out a lot from Yakkul, San." And they walked indoors to the bed covered in bear furs. 

"Well I never asked anything personal, but I wish you had told me." She looked down and Ashitaka tipped up her chin with his hand.

"What would it have changed San?" He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her body and moved in to kiss her for the first time since a year or so ago, when she pulled her face back.

"Well then I wouldn't have thought that you had some woman here that you were in love with!" San sad bravely.

"Who?"

"Kaya." 

He burst into a fit of laughter. "But she's my sister!"

"Ah, but you never told me that." San turned her back and Ashitaka rolled his eyes.

"Do I sense a bit of… jealousy?" He asked happily.

"NO! Well… okay maybe a little bit." Ashitaka smiled knowingly as San confessed the truth.

"So how can I prove that I have no interest in any other woman that way?" 

"Well… there are words… but I'd rather you'd just shut up and kiss me." San turned back around and twined her fingers behind Ashitaka's neck

"Well when you put it that way…" Ashitaka and San kissed since the last summer that he had visited. He wasn't sure that she had liked it and hadn't done it again since, but when San crushed her lips more fiercely to his he knew he should have done it sooner.

Outside the window was Kaya and a few of her friends.

"I told ya so." Kaya turned and galloped off with a wink at her friends.

She headed towards the barn where Roe her own red elk was waiting to be ridden. 

"Sorry girl, no rides tonight. I have a date!" 

When she turned around she saw her brother standing there waiting for her with his arms crossed.

"Kaya you're too young to date!" He said like the mocho brother he was.

He had grown a lot and kept his brown straight hair short. He had developed muscles by some work or labor. 

She rolled her eyes at his brotherly comment, "I am not. Besides you know him."

"Who?"

"It's Malcolm. I've been friends with him since you left." She petted Roe's nose and walked outside with Ashitaka. 

"Ashy you have to tell me everything when I get back." 

Just as she ran off waving and ran to a man standing at the other side of the shadows where she jumped in his arms and kissed him straight on the mouth Ashitaka said loudly, "Please tell Miko and Fern to not snoop around our windows! And that goes for you as well!" With that he smiled and went back to where San was sleeping soundly on the bed for two.

Instead of joining her on the bed, he slept with the furs on the hard ground where he preferred it. Later that night San joined him there and she had another nightmare just to be cuddled by her 'boyfriend' who soothed her soul.

Kaya came and woke them early, San embarrassed to be found sleeping with the prince on the floor. Ashitaka went out with Kaya to tell her everything that had happened in the past three years while San went to the river with Gyro and Inispa to wash and eat.

When she came back Ashitaka was just finished his meal and walked to meet San and the two wolves.

"Did you and Kaya have that long talk?" San asked tiredly.

"Yeah we did." Ashitaka pressed a kiss to San's forehead when he saw how tired she was. 

"Hmm… that was lovely. What was that for?" She asked and leaned her head against his chest.

"San you need sleep. I can see the dark circles under your eyes." Gyro pressed on Ashitaka's hand for attention as well, and so Ashitaka scratched him while he talked to San.

"I can't help it Ashy. These dreams they won't let me. Maybe I could see your wise woman or one of her predecessors?" San's weight was getting heavier.

"Sure I've already asked her about it and she told me that it was a path given to us by the gods. And not only you but me as well." When he realized that San was asleep against him, he carried her into the guest house where the wolves followed and people looked on. He told the wolves to lay with her until she had woke again. And they told him to place her on their fur.

San snuggled into a further sleep as Ashitaka closed the door to the house they were staying in. He needed to think and headed towards the waterfall that he visited so often as a boy.

When he saw Malcolm that morning he and Ashitaka had talked about what had been happening in the village since he left three years ago. Malcolm told the prince of how he planned on one day proposing to Kaya, and showed him the ring he held in his shirt front pocket. Ashitaka was a little taken aback that Malcolm had been so trustful so early but he was a good choice for his younger sister and encouraged him to continue with his sister. They had met right after Ashitaka had left. He was from another village far away where they had kicked him out for stealing. Malcolm had witnessed the last farewell between Kaya and Ashitaka, and he could have turned her in knowing that she wasn't supposed to talk to him but he didn't. And so they became great friends and soon developed crushes on one another. Malcolm's bad ways dispersed into thin air and it replaced with happiness and joy.

Ashitaka headed towards the waterfall and removed his shirt and shoulder connected plate. The water was freezing but Ashitaka didn't hesitate. He headed to the medium height waterfall and stood right under it to think as he did a boy. He stood with his arms crossed like an Indian chief of a mighty tribe. He hated the cold but the noise of the water calmed him enough to think of San's nightmares and what they meant.

She had said that Moro would guide her down to the path to where the old Forest Spirit's island stood. And there were footprints on top of the water. It was two sets, a mans and a woman's. Then when she saw the island it had become much larger after the death of the spirit as it was today. She saw two shadows standing upon it. And when she turned around she jumped for there was a Kodama and its head started to spin faster and faster. But then poof the dream was over and she was awake.

Ashitaka stood under the water until Kaya had sent Miko to retrieve him before he turned into an icicle. He returned to find that San was still asleep and so he went in and sat down beside her where she woke and they had few words before Ashitaka dragged her out into the sunlight and threw her into the freezing water. She screamed and the two pups and Kaya, Malcolm, Ashitaka, and San all played in the river until supper.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seamy and Beau sat in Gillian's hut. She had been woken in the middle of the night to find her two good friends with deep circulation marks of the rope that tied their wrists. She heard the whole story from Karoku and Toki as Beau and Seamy sat with his hands holding hers.

"Beau, I'm sorry about the kimono." She looked down at the soiled and ragged dress.

"Do you really think that I would've cared about the kimono when your life was at stake?" He asked her. She had tears in her eyes and as they fell he wiped them away.

"Why the tears Seamy?" 

"If you weren't there then I don't know what I would have done. She traced the line of purple that the ropes had made.

"But it doesn't matter now." He told her, "Because everyone's all right."

"You're my hero." She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

He became stiff with fear that he was going to do something wrong, and was shocked that this beautiful female had chosen him out of all the other males around. He soon relaxed and he held her bruised wrists in his own healing hands. He brought the wrist to his lips where he kissed the purple spot. 

From the other room Gillian, Toki, and Lady Eboshi all watched.

"Well what do you know. It brought those two together." Gillian smiled.

"I knew that he would warm up to her eventually. What do you think milady?" Toki looked towards Lady Eboshi who just smiled.

"I'd think I'll start to make that marital contract starting now." And she left the tent.

Beau and Seamy just sat there the whole night talking and using the other for support. And everyone else just left them alone. Beau and Seamy held hands all through the night and when they awoke they weren't embarrassed at all, but in love.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

DISCLAIMER

All the characters appearing in **Princess Mononoke** are copyright of someone else. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters in **Eyes Clouded By Love** are the creations and the property of **Telpelindewen.** Even if they are out of character.

BLAH!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

.·¤**¤·.Eyes Clouded By Love.·¤**¤·.

¤ By: Telpelindewen ¤

¤ Chapter Seven¤

Lady Eboshi had proposed that Seamy should look at the men that were all the available bachelors in town. They were all standing in line. Lady Eboshi waved away Seamy's protest against looking at the men standing in line. They all had big goofy smiles and were waving. So Lady Eboshi took Seamy down the line introducing every man to her. Seamy felt like crying because she had fallen in love with Beau, and she thought that he felt the same way. Some of the men held bouquets of flowers and candy, but Seamy saw them all as bribes and after a while she just bowed her head and didn't look at the bachelors anymore. Seamy didn't know how to tell her Lady that she wasn't interested in anyone but Beau, when she had been so kind to her.

"Oh this guys is definitely a good choice." But Lady Eboshi had said that frequently with her bandaged arm. So Seamy ignored her call and continued to look at the ground. When the man had placed a water petunia under her nose Seamy glanced at it and then looked up quickly. Standing there with a smile on his face was Beau and for him it was torture to watch her go by each man hoping that she would hate every single one of them. Seamy took the petunia and threw her arms around Beau's neck. This had Lady Eboshi and the other men laughing. So most of the men left and Lady Eboshi watched from a distance as Seamy kissed Beau on the lips, to his amazement, and almost fell over. This made them all laugh again. Beau and Seamy walked off hand in hand.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

The Amishi people had a feast in honor of the return of their prince, who hadn't told them if he would be staying or not. They drank and sang and dance. By the time the party was over San and Ashitaka were still dancing and they danced near the woods to where a tree loomed over them into coolness.

They fell on the ground laughing. When Ashitaka placed his head in San's lap she started to play with his hair until they both calmed down from too much wine. San started to sing her song again, the one that Ashitaka had heard in his dreams every night. He loved her voice and hoped that she would never stop.

Something startled San into quietness. She looked behind her and found nothing.

"Ash… did you hear." There the sound was again as she whispered. It sounded like…

"A Kodama?" Ashitaka sat up straight away and looked around. There was nothing to be found but the trees and animals.

"Ashitaka did you hear that as well?"

"Yeah." He stood up and walked around the tree. When he came back San was standing as well. They both scratched their heads in thought.

They heard the sound again and looked up… sure enough there was a kodama hanging up side down from a branch on the tree. It glowed very faintly and then disappeared.

Ashitaka stared at the spot where the creature that was supposedly extinct by now stood.

"What the hell? I thought they were dead!" Ashitaka said knowingly.

"Ashitaka… if their alive…" San started looking around for the white, small tree spirit.
    
    "Then so is the forest spirit." Ashitaka finished quietly.

Both humans walked towards each other, not afraid, but not wanting to see the creature that could mean something appear again. They looked around and somehow their hands found each other entwining with in the others grasp. They felt a slight spark when they connected and looked down to see a Kodama. They both jumped at seeing it by their feet and their hands disconnected. At once the spirit diminished.

"Ashitaka, the forest spirit is dead… right?" She asked him.

"I don't know anymore. Maybe he didn't die after all, but there hasn't been any sightings of him." Ashitaka pulled San towards him in hopes to protect her.

"Can we ask your wise woman?" San looked back towards the village.

"Yeah, lets go before it's too late to ask her."

The two of them ran off towards the village, San glanced over her shoulder a numerous amount of times. When they arrived the two men guarding her hut smiled and stepped aside for their entry. They entered in the dimly lit tent.

"I sense a Great Spirit with-in my presence." The wise woman coughed.

"It is us wise woman. I have come to introduce Princess Mononoke to you, and to ask you a few questions. That is if your stones are willing to give us their answers." Ashitaka nodded to San who joined him up front in the light.

"Oh you are a fine choice for our Prince." The wise woman grinned peevishly as San blushed an impossible red. San tried to tell the woman that she and Ashitaka weren't going to be married when the woman raised her hand, "Tell me of your questions."

"We know you know about the death of the great forest spirit." San began but she was again interrupted by the old woman.

"Yes… but I also know of it's rebirth." She smiled when the two looked at her like she had drank too much vyerdle seed (a common alcoholic drink). "But I see that you two did not. Although I know that you have seen the Kodama."
    
    .·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

DISCLAIMER

All the characters appearing in Princess Mononoke are copyright of someone else. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters in Eyes Clouded By Love are the creations and the property of Telpelindewen. Even if they are out of character.

BLAH!!!!


End file.
